


Twin Friends with Benefits

by WildSpiritualTaterTot19



Category: Keeping Up with the Kardashians RPF, No Fandom
Genre: Bed Sex, Big Booty, Clothes Matching, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Friends with Benefits, No Strings Attached, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Tribadism, Tribbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildSpiritualTaterTot19/pseuds/WildSpiritualTaterTot19
Summary: After swimming in the pool, Kylie and her twin best friends are doing something new during their friendship.
Relationships: Kylie Jenner/Stassie Karanikolaou, Kylie/Stassie
Kudos: 12





	1. Benefits of Matching

Kylie and her bestie Stassie got out of the pool after swimming, while Stormi is sleeping. Kylie closes Stormi's door.

"That was a good swim, Kylie." said Stassie as she drinks her wine in her wine glass along with Kylie drinking her own wine. "I know and the heat outside is great." said Kylie. "I can see that baby girl is sleeping, she missed all the fun." said Stassie. "Yeah, I want something new in our friendship." said Kylie. "What is it?" said Stassie.

"I'm wondering if we could be friends with benefits, you know sex without relationship. Sex during friendship." said Kylie. "When? Now?" said Stassie. "Yes, that's what I'm gonna say next." said Kylie as she puts her wine glass on the end table and places Stassie's glass on it as well.

Kylie and Stassie walked to the bed. Kylie takes off Stassie's swimming thong, Stassie takes her's off. They're half naked with their matching bikini tops on, they grabbed each other in the butts. "What if Stormi wakes up?" said Stassie. "Don't worry about it, she's in her room with the door closed. She'll won't hear it." said Kylie.

Stassie lays on the bed, Kylie straddles on Stassie's thigh, placing her vagina on Stassie's. Kylie begins to grind and rub her vagina on Stassie, causing both of them to moan. Their vaginas become wet, their fluids mixing. The smell of sex approaches, they french kiss while tribbing.

"Wait, what if Stormi finds out?" moaned Stassie. "There's nothing to worry about." groaned Kylie, with pleasure.

Kylie gets into a little fast pace while tribbing, making quiet popping sounds.

They rolled each other, Stassie is on top with herself straddling Kylie's thigh. They continued tribbing, they moaned quietly. Their buttcheeks rubbed while their folds rubbing together.

2 minutes later, they finished tribbing. "That was amazing." said Kylie. "Yeah, I know. We should do it again more often." said Stassie. "I agree." said Kylie.


	2. There becomes Romantic Friendship

That Night... Stormie is away to stay with her dad at his place, while Kylie and Stassie are alone in the house.

Stassie gets in the walk in shower before turns on the water, while Kylie strips off her bathrobe until fully naked. Stassie lays on the floor, opening her legs. Kylie straddles her thigh, grinding her vagina on hers again.

The water showers their whole bodies, their vaginas are moisturized together while rubbing together. Stassie sucks on Kylie's nipples, while tribbing. Kylie twerks while tribbing Stassie.

A minute later... 

"Why don't we go trib in the bed again after shower, huh?" said Kylie. "Yeah." said Stassie, growled with flirtation.

Kylie turned off the shower, they walked to the bed. Kylie hops into the bed, with Stassie straddles Kylie's thigh to continue tribbing. They moaned out loud, their wet bodies and folds connect together. "Oh, yes!" moaned Kylie. 

Stassie goes into normal pace at tribbing, bouncing her butt up and down while grinding her vagina on Kylie's, making popping sounds. Stassie lays on her back, straddling Kylie as Kylie continues tribbing in a missionary position. Stassie grabs her butt while Kylie thrusts her vagina on Stassie's, both of them continue to moan.

After missionary for 60 seconds, Kylie switches to cowgirl position on Stassie. She rolled her hips to continue rubbing herself on Stassie, she fingers her while vagina rubbing. They kissed each other on the lips while tribbing.

Kylie lays back on the bed again, Stassie straddles her in a cowgirl position. She also begins to ride on her vagina, Kylie sucks on her nipples. 

It it midnight after having friendship sex, Kylie and Stassie looked at each other while laying in bed, naked.

"That was a lot of fun again." said Stassie. "Yeah, I agree." said Kylie. "Maybe, we have sex all day whenever Stormie's away." said Stassie. "I agree... I admit I have feelings for you, actually." said Kylie. "You do?" said Stassie. "Yeah." said Kylie. "Well, we're friends turned to lesbian lovers." said Stassie. Kylie chuckled.

"Love you." said Kylie. "I love you, too." said Stassie.

They kissed erotically before going to sleep.


End file.
